1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of signal devices for rural type mailboxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the U.S. Postal Service does not officially approve or disapprove any signal device for rural mailboxes, they do provide certain guidelines for incorporating signal devices with rural mailboxes. For example, the signal device may not obstruct or otherwise interfere with the normal operation of the regular flag incorporated with the mailbox. Additionally, the device must not interfere with the operation of the door. Also, the device must not constitute a hazard to the mail carrier when serving the box, etc.
The state of the art of spring-actuated rural mailbox indicators or signal devices consists of a numerous variety of different devices. Very few of these prior signal devices were designed within the limitations set forth by the postal service. Many of these previous signal devices were designed with the intent of replacing the regular flag on the mailbox. Attachment of these former devices was usually done by drilling holes in the mailbox in predetermined locations and affixing with screws. The screws were exposed on the interior of the mailbox therefore constituting a hazard to the mail carrier. Other signal devices consist of clips and hooks exposed on the interior of the mailbox also constituting a hazard to the mail carrier. On some signal devices with door release mechanisms, normal operation of the door was impaired because of release pins being wedged between the door lip and the mailbox body. Some technical skill was required to properly align and affix most of these prior signal devices to the mailbox.
In addition, most of the signal devices were grossly unsightly with their mechanical parts being exposed. Once these prior devices were attached to the mailbox, they either had to be in the display position or in the cocked position. In other words, means were not provided to lock the signal flag in the down position and still allow the mailbox door to operate freely without releasing the signal flag. The majority of these prior signal flags were constructed of thin metal, therefore not allowing full visibility of the flag from all angles.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,458,836 to McDowell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,310 to Fatur; U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,762 to Long et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,130 to Abell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,896 to Hickman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,356 to Joehnk; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,141 to Taylor. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.